


I Am So Proud Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Character Death, Children, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Family, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Praise, Pride, Promises, Proud Steve McGarrett, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Reminiscing, Sibling Love, Siblings, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Mary-Ann are enjoying some sibling time alone outside on the lanai, while Deb is reading a story to Joan, What does Steve say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Mary-Ann are enjoying some sibling time alone outside on the lanai, while Deb is reading a story to Joan, What does Steve say to her?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was such a peaceful day, Deb McGarrett is inside of her nephew, Commander Steve McGarrett's House, reading to her great niece, & then planning on taking a nap with her, while her nephew, & niece, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his sister, Mary are relaxing on the lanai, & drinking beer, as they enjoying the day & scenery in front of them.

 

He took a good look at his little sister, & he felt such pride, & proudness, that he never felt before, The Seal knew that it wasn't easy for her, cause she was basically all alone. But, She got it, that she isn't alone, & she has ohana now. Especially, Ohana who would do anything for her, & Joan. She also makes sure to come visit, so she can update her brother, & make sure that he is doing okay, especially now with Catherine gone.

 

"You know, Mare ?, I am so very proud of you, You made a life for yourself, & you didn't give up, Plus, Joanie is so happy, That is all due to you, Keep it up, Mary, I bet even better things will come for you, Cause you deserve it, & you didn't take the easy way out". The Beautiful McGarrett was touched by her older brother's words, & she said with a smile, "You think so ?", He nodded in response.

 

"Yeah, I believe it, Just keep it up, It has been a couple of shitty years, but also good ones, Cause we reconnected, & you brought Joan into our ohana, So life couldn't be better", Mary agreed with her brother, "Yeah, But, I wished Dad was still here, I miss him terribly", she said, as she choked back her emotion. Steve smiled, & said, "I miss him too, I mean, If he was here, You & Joan would be running around, & playing on the beach, surrounded by our ohana." Mary-Ann giggled, & said continuing, "You & Dad would...", "Be arguing how to properly grill a steak", they both said in unison, laughing.

 

"Never forget that this is home for you, Always, You & Joan come back to visit as often as you can, Til you are ready to move back permanently, Got it ?", The Five-O Commander said, as he pointed out in a commanding tone, "Yes, I promise", she said, as she puts her head against his shoulder, & he wraps an arm around her, "I am so glad that you are here, Little Sister", "Of course, Big Brother, There **_is_** nowhere else, I rather be",  & she spoke the truth, as she sighed contently, cause no matter what, they will stick together.

 

The End.


End file.
